Réchauffe mon cœur glacé
by Acia
Summary: Pendant sa dernière nuit de son escapade avec Klaus, Stefan passa la nuit dans ses bras, s'offrant à l'originel en son âme et conscience. Un mois plus tard, il dut faire face aux conséquences résultant de cette fameuse nuit, et fuit Mystic Falls pour que Klaus n'en sache rien, en compagnie de Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Réchauffe mon cœur glacé

**Chapter:** Chapter I

**Couple: **Klaus and Stefan mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Résumé **: Pendant sa dernière nuit de son escapade avec Klaus, Stefan passa la nuit dans ses bras, s'offrant à l'originel en son âme et conscience. Un mois plus tard, il dut faire face aux conséquences résultant de cette fameuse nuit, et fuit Mystic Falls pour que Klaus n'en sache rien, en compagnie de Damon.

**Beta: **Noémie

….

Chapter I: Klaus

Trois longues annéess'étaient écoulées depuis que Stefan avait fui Mystic Falls en pleine nuit accompagné de Damon, la boule au ventre. Redoutant grandement la réaction qu'aurait Klaus en l'apprenant, le vampire avait profité que l'hybride soit parti à la Nouvelle Orléans régler une affaire pour se faire la malle.

À l'étonnement général, Damon avait pris la décision de partir avec lui sous les regards surpris de leurs amis qui ne s'y attendaient absolument pas. Stefan les avait mis dans la confidence concernant la raison de son départ précipité.

L'aîné des Salvatore s'était justifié disant qu'il allait le soutenir dans cette épreuve, et enfin remplir son rôle de grand frère qu'il avait négligé honteusement. Son cadet en fut choqué n'arrivant pas à y croire, mais il fut saisi d'un sentiment de bonheur qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Le départ s'était passé dans le déchirement pour les frères Salvatore : devoir partir loin de Mystic Falls et de leurs amis et ne plus revenir ne fut pas une chose facile à faire pour eux, cependant Stefan y était obligé, voulant à tout prix mettre de la distance entre lui et l'originel. Damon avait créé avant leur départ un compte électronique pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact avec leurs amis.

Les deux frères Salvatore avaient brouillé les pistes, jetant derrière eux à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans un nouveau pays une espèce de poudre magique d'une couleur verte brillante que leur avait confiée Bonnie. D'après la jeune sorcière, elle effacerait leur trace en annihilant leur odeur de cette manière, l'hybride ne pourrait pas les retrouver aisément.

Damon et Stefan avaient voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, logeant dans des petits hôtels, ainsi ils seraient plus difficiles à localiser.

Par courrier électronique envoyé par Caroline, Stefan apprit que Klaus le recherchait ardemment, qu'il était rentré dans une colère noire ne le trouvant pas à son retour. Le vampire ne sut pas s'il devait en être ravi ou pas car pendant la fameuse nuit qu'il avait passée avec Klaus, un sentiment que Stefan n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer jusqu'à maintenant était né en lui. Choisissant de ne plus y penser, Stefan avait fait comme si ce sentiment n'existait pas, le chassant de son esprit.

Les deux vampires avaient jetés leur dévolu sur un petit village de Provence en France, perdu dans une chaîne de montagnes, et acheté une petite maison se trouvant à la sortie du village près d'une immense forêt. Ainsi, Stefan pouvait aller chasser les animaux pour se nourrir, refusant catégoriquement le sang humain, au grand désespoir de son grand frère qui trouvait cela grotesque et exaspérant. Damon quant à lui avait hypnotisé le docteur du village pour avoir des poches de sang. Parfois, il se nourrissait en hypnotisant certaines filles du village : le sang était meilleur en le suçant directement à la source.

La maison était construite en pierre avec des fenêtres en bois, avec un petit jardin à l'arrière ayant des petits nains de jardin. La porte d'entrée était faite de bois en arc, et l'entrée de la maison était un pavé de pierre. Leur arrivée fut jacassée dans le village : les habitants se questionnaient du pourquoi ces beaux hommes d'origine américaine avaient décidés de vivre dans leur petit village insignifiant. Étaient-ils des personnes en cavale ? Quelle était cette aura mystérieuse qui les enveloppait ?

Sans oublier leur beauté qui paraissait inhumaine à leurs yeux, surtout que c'était seulement l'aîné qui descendait au village sans son cadet qui n'était plus revenu depuis leur arrivée, restant cloîtré chez eux. Ceci les rendait suspicieux envers les deux frères, attisant leur curiosité.

Malgré tout, les jeunes filles du village tombèrent toutes sous le charme de Damon, usant de tous les moyens imaginables pour attirer son attention sur elles : puisque Stefan ne mettait jamais les pieds au village, elles avaient jetées leur dévolu sur le beau brun.

C'était Damon qui se chargeait de faire les courses ou autres qui nécessitaient d'aller au village, étant donné que l'état de Stefan commençait à se voir. Son grand frère était devenu très protecteur envers lui, ne lui laissant rien faire dans la maison, lui ordonnant de se reposer. En réalisant chacun de ses souhaits qui n'était pas très difficile, Damon essayait de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu à le haïr.

Une grande complicité s'était tissée entre les deux frères, les rapprochant beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient des heures à discuter joyeusement près de la cheminée lors des longues soirées d'hiver, racontant à tour de rôle des anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécues, même si au début la cohabitation s'était passée dans la mésentente à cause de leurs caractères respectifs bien trempés.

Stefan était dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle en sifflotant une mélodie, jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre en face de lui donnant sur le jardin. Damon était parti faire une ballade dans la forêt.

Étant au printemps, il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt manches-longues-retroussables gris lune, un jean bleu foncé, avec des baskets basses noires. Ses vêtements lui donnaient un charme fou, mettant en valeur sa musculature svelte et plus ses cheveux avaient poussé à présent, lui arrivant à la nuque. Quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient sur le front, derrière les quelles il se cachait lorsqu'il était gêné ou mal à aise.

Subitement, le cadet des Salvatore cessa de siffloter, le dernier son mourut dans sa gorge et il se tendit, détectant une présence derrière lui. Le vampire serra fortement dans ses mains la tasse qu'il était en train de laver. Stefan écarquilla en grand ses yeux d'un magnifique émeraude, sentant une odeur qui lui était trop familière, bien qu'il l'ait pas sentie depuis bientôt trois ans. Cela tordit son ventre d'angoisse, ne voulant pas admettre ce que son esprit lui murmurait.

Car cette odeur appartenait à une personne, dont le vampire ne désirait jamais recroiser son chemin pour l'éternité.

Stefan respira profondément et se retourna lentement, croisant les doigts mentalement que son esprit se soit trompé pour son bonheur, tenant toujours la tasse couverte d'une mousse de liquide vaisselle entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur l'intrus, blêmissant, la tasse lui échappa des mains sous le choc et cette dernière se fracassa sur le sol, faisant un bruit sourd.

Stefan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en découvrant l'individu qui s'était incrusté chez lui sans y être invité, espérant de toute son âme qu'il était en train de rêver, ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar. Il pinça même fortement son bras dans l'espoir de se réveiller sous la douleur. Stefan admit l'évidence que la scène était bel et bien la réalité.

Le vampire regarda avec frayeur l'intrus : il s'agissait de Klaus qui était appuyé nonchalamment dans l'embrassure de la porte, croisant ses bras sur son torse. L'hybride était habillé d'un tee-shirt-poche-poitrine noir à manches longues qu'il avait retroussées jusqu'à ses bras, dévoilant son collier de perles en bois noires qu'il portait autour de son cou, et un chino noir qui soulignait ses longues jambes musclées, avec des baskets basses noirs.

L'originel le détailla de ses yeux bleus azur d'une froideur glaciale de la tête au pied, s'arrêtant un instant sur son buste pour en revenir à son visage. Klaus esquissa un sourire satisfait, pourléchant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme le ferait un prédateur devant sa proie piégée.

Stefan frissonna d'angoisse en le regardant faire, connaissant parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'hybride. Le vampire se doutait bien que Klaus lui ferait regretter amèrement de s'être enfui loin de lui, même s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre du point de vue de Stefan, à part bien sûr être ennemis. Mais selon Klaus, ils étaient amis, une amitié dont le vampire n'avait aucun souvenir puisque Stefan était toujours sous la contrainte, Klaus n'ayant pas voulu lui rendre ses souvenirs depuis son retour dans sa vie.

Le vampire trembla en suffocant sous l'aura bestiale, dominatrice, qui émanait de l'hybride, et comprit que celui-ci faisait exprès de l'exprimer ainsi, dans le but de le dominer, le soumettre, lui faire plier l'échine.

Depuis que l'hybride avait brisé la malédiction que lui avait jetée sa génitrice, son côté loup-garou se dévoilait totalement, mettant à jour sa partie la plus sombre, plus animale, plus dominatrice, le rendant d'une possessivité jamais égalée, l'enveloppant d'une gigantesque puissance, le montrant encore plus impitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà, plus redoutable pour les autres individus.

Klaus quitta sa place, s'avançant de façon prédatrice vers le cadet des Salvatore, plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui de son interlocuteur. Stefan crispa ses poings en détournant le regard dans le but de se donner une contenance : il lui était hors de question de se soumettre à Klaus. Son amour propre, sa fierté ne plieraient jamais, bien qu'il se fût déjà soumis à lui, il y a trois ans. Mais c'était dans d'autres circonstances : cette fois-là, c'était Stefan qui s'était donné de son plein gré à Klaus. Et pour rien au monde le vampire le regretterait, car sans le savoir, et Stefan souhaitait que cela demeure ainsi, l'hybride lui avait offert quelque chose de très précieux, qu'il chérirait à jamais.

Par moment, Stefan était rongé par la culpabilité et les remords d'éloigner Klaus de son secret, se demandant comment il réagirait si jamais l'originel le découvrait un beau jour par inadvertance. Il était sûr au fond de lui que Klaus lui en voudrait à mort, et il serait même possible qu'il tenterait de le tuer.

Mais Damon lui avait dit de façon très sérieuse (ce qui était rare de sa part), le voyant culpabiliser à ce propos, que son secret se porterait beaucoup mieux loin du psychopathe qu'était Klaus.

Stefan sursauta, s'extirpant de ses pensées, sentant le souffle chaud de Klaus sur son visage, qui avait l'odeur d'un whisky qui coûtait avec certitude la peau des fesses. L'originel se tenait si près de lui qu'en un seul mouvement de l'un d'eux, leurs corps pourraient se toucher. Klaus le fixa intensément, comme si l'hybride essayait de sonder son âme pour en découvrir tous les secrets, mettant le vampire très mal à aise. La proximité du corps de Klaus lui rappelait des sensations envoûtantes qu'il avait connues une seule fois dans sa vie, avec ce même homme. Le vampire souhaitait ne jamais plus y penser, l'enfouir dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Stefan s'interdisait de les ressentir à nouveau, pour son propre bien-être, au risque de perdre ce qu'il avait bâti dans ce village.

Stefan se força à prendre la parole, ne supportant pas le silence pesant qu'il y avait entre eux, puisque Klaus ne semblait pas vouloir parler, et voulant aussi s'enquérir de la manière dont s'était pris l'originel pour retrouver leur trace, alors que lui pensait plutôt qu'il avait abandonné les recherches. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui, Damon, et leurs amis de Mystic Falls avaient pensé, parce que Klaus avait arrêté de les harceler du jour au lendemain à leur propos, il y a deux ans de cela.

Donc logiquement, les frères Salvatore en avaient déduit qu'il avait enfin laissé tomber pour leur plus grand bonheur, surtout Damon. Stefan, lui, s'était senti abattu que Klaus ait abandonné, supposant qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, l'oubliant complètement. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur, puis Stefan s'était énervé contre lui-même, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement affecté à cette idée.

Mais apparemment, c'était mal connaître l'hybride et le sous-estimer, puisqu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa cuisine.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver, Klaus ? s'enquit Stefan en le scrutant.

Un sourire carnassier orna le visage de l'originel à sa tirade. Il prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre. Tendant la main vers Stefan, il lui caressa la joue du pouce de façon délicate. Cela surprit largement le cadet des Salvatore, qui ne lui avait jamais connu ce genre de geste.

Mais Stefan écarta la main de sa joue d'un geste sec, fusillant du regard son vis-à-vis alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, mais Stefan n'y prêtait attention. La voix rauque et grave avec un léger accent anglais de l'originel s'éleva dans la cuisine tandis qu'un frisson traitre traversait l'échine de Stefan à son entendant.

\- Stefan, Stefan, moi qui croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, tu me déçois sur ce coup-là. Tu devrais savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je convoite en usant de tous les moyens à ma disposition, en ce qui te concerne… s'interrompit Klaus avec une lueur destructive au fond des yeux.

Stefan avala difficile sa salive, appréhendant la suite, s'attendant au pire venant de l'hybride.

\- Sache que j'ai moyennement apprécié que tu te sois enfui pendant mon absence ! Je pensais que tu avais compris, **tu es à moi** ! tonna Klaus d'un ton possessif, les yeux lançant des éclairs de rage.

Klaus garderait toujours en mémoire la colère gigantesque qui l'avait dévasté et la déception qu'il avait ressentie, le rendant incontrôlable, lorsqu'on lui avait appris que Stefan s'était enfui quelques heures après son propre départ pour la Nouvelle Orléans, en compagnie de son abruti de frère. Aucun de ses amis n'avait lâché le morceau sur le lieu où ils étaient : l'hybride les avait placés sur écoute, au cas où un jour ils parleraient des frères Salvatore.

Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de concret, donc Klaus avait dû recourir à l'aide d'une sorcière, puisque l'hybride avait passé deux ans à les rechercher en vain, usant de toutes les connections qu'il avait un peu partout dans le monde.

La sorcière qu'il avait contactée était une vieille femme descendante d'une grande famille de sorcières de mères en filles reconnues parmi leurs pairs : elle se nommait Arianna. Celle-ci avait pris énormément de temps avant de lui dire avec certitude leur emplacement l'originel l'avait remerciée en la payant généreusement.

Connaissant leur emplacement, Klaus avait pris le jour même l'avion en destination de la France, sous le regard courroucé d'Elijah, qui n'était pas de son avis à propos de courir après Stefan. Il avait dû parcourir le reste du trajet en voiture pour atteindre ce foutu village paumé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux l'avaient spécialement choisi, alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres villages mille fois plus beaux que celui-ci dans les environs. Les frères Salvatore demeuraient un mystère à élucider à ses yeux.

À son arrivé au village sous les regards chargés de désir des filles, qui le dégoutaient plus qu'autre chose, Klaus avait hypnotisé une villageoise choisie au hasard parmi elles pour l'interroger à propos d'où vivaient les deux frères. Étant donné que les frères Salvatore étaient nouveaux au village, la jeune fille, qui était une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, lui avait répondu rapidement, lui indiquant le chemin à prendre pour se rendre chez eux.

Dès qu'il l'avait obtenu l'info, l'hybride s'était dirigé derechef vers la maison, ayant un sourire carnassier au visage. Il se faufila silencieusement à l'intérieur de la maison qui inspirait la joie de vivre, le bonheur. Entendant des bruits provenir de la cuisine, l'hybride s'était dirigé là-bas, et avait jubilé voyant de dos Stefan qui faisait la vaisselle sans penser un instant qu'il venait de pénétrer chez lui.

Klaus avait eu hâte de voir quelle serait sa réaction, et l'avait trouvé changé : son corps avait pris des formes, le faisant paraitre plus appétissant qu'avant, donnant des idées pas très catholiques à l'originel. D'un autre côté, qui résisterait en voyant un tel corps sous ses yeux ? Même un prêtre, un moine, romprait illico son vœu de chasteté.

Dès que l'hybride fermait les yeux, il revivait à chaque seconde avec enthousiasme, fébrilité, la nuit inoubliable qu'il avait vécue avec Stefan avant de mettre fin à leur escapade, le libérant de la contrainte, sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire, son bienfaiteur pour sa partie loup-garou.

Klaus, en mille ans d'existence, avait eu des tas de personnes dans son lit, que ce soit homme ou femme. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville du vampire : l'extase que l'hybride avait ressentie en Stefan lui était indéchiffrable, incomparable, et unique. Klaus n'avait même pas de mots pour le décrire tellement c'était fort : il s'était senti complet, à sa place.

L'hybride avait bien l'intention de le ressentir à nouveau, en récupérant le vampire de gré ou de force, même si sa famille, avec laquelle s'il s'était ressoudé il y a un an demi, ne l'accepterait pas facilement car ils avaient deux ennemis très puissants à leur trousse, obligeant Klaus à devoir quitter avec regret Mystic Falls. Il ne serait pas aisé d'emmener Stefan avec eux.

Les originels fuyaient en utilisant des potions ou en lançant des sorts pour faire disparaitre la trace de leur essence et leur présence dans un lieu, que leur avaient préparées et appris Gloria et une autre sorcière au service de l'aîné des Mikaelson. Ne pas rester très longtemps dans le même lieu, devoir fuir sans cesse, étaient épuisants à la longue, mais les originels préféraient ça plutôt que de mourir.

Klaus avait l'espoir de convaincre Elijah de laisser Stefan venir avec eux : puisqu'il était l'aîné sa sœur et son jeune frère ne pourraient pas protester face à sa décision. L'hybride savait la manière avec laquelle il allait le faire céder, parce que Klaus s'était aperçu que Damon ne laissait pas indifférent son grand frère. Cela lui coûtait d'être obligé d'emmener l'aîné des Salvatore, qu'il voyait comme un parasite polluant son air. Mais l'originel savait faire des concessions lorsqu'il désirait obtenir quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Donc, voulant Stefan dans son lit, où était sa place selon lui, il saurait trouver la patience en lui d'endurer la présence insupportable de Damon dans sa vie.

Stefan grinça des dents à la tirade de l'originel, crispant de fureur les poings, horripilé par le ton possessif qu'avait utilisé Klaus en parlant de lui. Il n'était pas un putain d'objet ! Il était un être fait de chair et de sang, de surcroit un vampire ! L'hybride devait le considéré comme tel, et non autrement, prenant la décision de mettre les pendules à heures, Stefan prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas à toi, le contredit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ah oui, c'est ce que tu penses ?!

\- Parfaitement, je préférerais plutôt mourir que d'appartenir à être abject comme toi, ou être à une personne qui serait mille fois mieux que toi, répondit Stefan avec virulence faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Stefan, hébété, se retrouva plaqué avec une force surhumaine sur un mur. L'originel avait fondu sur lui, tel un aigle sur sa proie sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste.

Le corps solide et chaud de Klaus se pressait outrageusement contre le sien, l'hybride le maintenait par les épaules, sans pour autant user de toute sa force, le jaugeant d'une fureur glaciale. Le cadet des Salvatore ne sut pas quel geste adopter dans cette situation, comprenant cette fois-ci qu'il venait de mettre vraiment en colère l'hybride. Une des mains le lâcha pour aller se poser à côté de son visage, l'emprisonnant, tandis que l'autre le maintenait toujours sur le mur. Stefan lui lança un regard noir en le repoussant, ayant posé ses mains sur le torse de l'originel, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota, exaspérant le vampire qui maudissait sa foutue force d'hybride.

Klaus esquissa un sourire supérieur, le voyant échouer lamentablement dans sa tentative de le repousser, penchant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Stefan sentit la respiration chaude de l'originel contre son visage : cela fit rater un battement à son cœur. Puis, Klaus déplaça sa tête près de l'oreille du vampire, et lui susurra avec hargne ces quelques mots. Stefan frémit sous le souffle chaud de l'hybride sur son oreille.

\- Alors comme ça, tu préférerais appartenir à quelque d'autre que moi !

Il n'avait pas la force de desserrer la bouche pour s'exprimer à cause de la proximité de leur corps, surtout aussi parce que ses sens étaient focalisés sur le parfum enivrant mélangé avec l'odeur naturelle musquée et virile de l'hybride, et la chaleur apaisante que dégageait l'originel. Le mélange entre les deux chamboulait, remuait tout son être, l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires. Avec un grand effort, Stefan hocha la tête avec conviction pour répondre, même si une voix d'une partie de lui-même criait le contraire. Stefan en fut heureux que l'originel ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il y avait trop d'enjeux en question pour qu'il puisse concevoir Klaus dans sa vie.

Brusquement, le cadet des Salvatore laissa échapper un petit gémissement inaudible pour un humain, mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne plus laisser échapper ce genre de son, lorsque subitement, son vis-à-vis avait frotté lascivement son bassin contre le sien, réveillant son bas ventre. Mais les oreilles au sens surdéveloppé de Klaus l'entendirent parfaitement, le qualifiant comme un très beau son, affichant un sourire au coin, les yeux brillant d'un désir féroce voulant le dévorer tout entier.

L'originel se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre sans préambule Stefan sur ce mur même, bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre de personne à prendre des pincettes avec autrui, obtenant en arrachant par la force ce qu'il convoitait sans scrupule. Pourtant, il était hors de question pour l'originel d'agir de même avec Stefan : il ignorait la raison qui le poussait à être ainsi avec le vampire, mais il fallait à Klaus le consentement de Stefan.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de quand Stefan s'était offert à lui de façon maladroite, cédant au passage face à son désir grandissant envers lui. Klaus en avait été ravi, prenant soin de ne pas le montrer à Stefan. L'hybride en avait déduit que d'une certaine manière, le vampire le faisait aussi dans le but de l'apaiser face à l'échec de son projet, ne supportant plus de le voir dévasté, triste, déçu de ne pas l'avoir réussi.

D'un autre côté, ça l'avait troublé sans qu'il l'ait voulu, au plus profond de son âme noircie par sa longue existence, et il avait aussi ressenti une douce chaleur naître dans son cœur gelé comme le Pôle Nord, tissant un lien indestructible entre lui et le vampire.

Klaus ne s'était jamais attendu à passer la nuit avec Stefan, même si l'originel en rêvait depuis qu'il avait revu le vampire, le trouvant beaucoup plus beau, plus attirant, que dans ses souvenirs. Et l'hybride avait fait en sorte que cela se produise, y ayant contribué grandement, sans trop y croire. Klaus avait passé des journées entières à effleurer de manière pas trop subtile chaque partie de sa peau à sa portée quand Stefan se trouvait près de lui, profitant d'être seul avec lui, très loin de sa chère Elena, qui était un obstacle pour l'hybride qu'il aimerait bien faire disparaître de la vie de Stefan en affichant un sourire séducteur, le draguant pour le troubler, le chambouler, à lui faire oublier son amour absurde pour Elena.

Klaus avait pris soin de ne pas aller plus loin que les effleurements, utilisant aussi son ton de séducteur pour le charmer, sans pour autant le brusquer, bien que Klaus lui ait mis plusieurs fois la main aux fesses pour son plus grand bonheur, ayant aimé sentir leur fermeté dans sa paume, appréciant les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du vampire, dues à la gêne et l'énervement que l'originel ait le toupet d'agir de cette manière avec lui.

Stefan avait eu l'impression d'être une pucelle qui se faisait draguer pour la première fois par un beau Don Juan. Un sentiment de honte l'avait saisi, se sentant bafoué dans sa virilité de mâle, faisant naître un sentiment de révolte en lui. D'un autre côté, le vampire avait apprécié être désiré par Klaus, admettant sans se mentir qu'il était quand même un bel homme. Les gestes de l'hybride agissaient comme un remède contre sa déception amoureuse, l'apaisant un peu de la douleur qu'il avait au fond de son cœur meurtri. Stefan avait été anéanti qu'Elena ait choisi son frère plutôt que lui, alors que pour elle, il aurait été prêt à tous.

Klaus ne concevrait jamais de son existence qu'un autre homme puisse poser ses sales pattes sur Stefan : il avait été son premier en tant qu'homme, et resterait son dernier définitivement. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était à lui !

L'hybride frotta à nouveau son bassin contre celui de Stefan, en gémissant sous la sensation foudroyante qu'il ressentit immédiatement, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections qui s'étaient formées dans leur pantalonn, les entrailles de l'originel étaient en feu à cause du désir. Stefan se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mortifié, et en même temps ravi de constater l'effet qu'il avait sur Klaus puisque lui-même était dans le même état, son corps réagissant derechef aux gestes de l'hybride.

Celui-ci posa sa main possessivement sur la hanche du vampire, approchant davantage son corps du sien, en nichant sa tête vers son cou. Stefan eut du mal à respirer son corps était en feu, il avait l'impression que de la lave de volcan brûlante coulait dans toutes ses veines, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. Stefan était de plus en plus excité par Klaus, ravagé et perdu dans les méandres de son désir.

Depuis sa fuite, il n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle avec qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, l'esprit trop préoccupé par d'autres choses. De toute manière, s'il avait couché avec une personne, ça aurait sans équivoque été une femme. Klaus était le premier homme avec qui le vampire avait eu une relation sexuelle, les autres hommes ne l'attiraient absolument pas. Ils paraissaient fades, sans intérêt aux yeux de Stefan en comparaison avec l'hybride.

Donc, après trois ans d'abstinence, il était normal que son corps puisse réagir aussi rapidement au traitement que lui faisait subir l'originel : il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

\- Tôt ou tard, tu accepteras que tu es mien, te souviens-tu de notre nuit ? s'enquit Klaus en suçant avidement son cou.

Évidemment, Stefan se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il y avait eu chaque seconde entre eux. Cette fameuse nuit était marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et dans son corps. Il ne se passait pas une nuit où il ne la revivait pas, même parfois, le jour.

Àsuivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Réchauffe mon cœur glacé

**Chapter:** Chapter II

**Couple: **Klaus and Stefan mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Beta: **Noémie

…**...**

Chapter II : Un secret découvert

Klaus observait d'un regard pénétrant ayant une lueur de satisfaction et de possessivité dans ses pupilles bleu azur le suçon violacé qui commençait à apparaître sur le cou de Stefan : l'hybride était assez fier de son œuvre, tandis que Stefan était perdu dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant avec allégresse la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble dans cette forêt du Tennessee. Quoi qu'il y ait eu après celle-ci, le vampire n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la douceur qu'avait eue l'hybride envers lui, lui donnant la sensation d'être unique à ses yeux.

Il était vrai que Klaus était un assassin, un psychopathe, un manipulateur né, un enquiquineur de première, un connard, et qu'il avait fait énormément de mal à Tyler, à Bonnie, à Elena, à Damon, et à lui-même. Pourtant, malgré tous ces événements, Stefan n'avait pas la volonté de le haïr totalement, il avait le sentiment qu'un fil invincible le reliait à l'originel, que quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, le fil le ramènerait irrémédiablement vers Klaus, lui donnant le désagréable sentiment qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre par une force inconnue, et cela s'était confirmé un mois après la fameuse nuit. Quelque chose d'unique était né entre eux, les reliant à jamais, bien que l'hybride ne soit pas au courant.

Klaus, remarquant son air perdu, décida d'en profiter en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis, qui haleta profondément au contact de sa main froide sur sa peau en émergeant de ses pensées. Stefan ancra ses yeux émeraude embrumés sous le désir dans ceux de Klaus qui afficha un sourire arrogant en commençant à lui caresser le ventre langoureusement, dessinant des arabesques connues de lui seul, passant par les abdos, tournant autour du nombril, et achevant vers les reins. Stefan ne faisait plus que gémir sans retenue au contact de cette main qui lui procurait du plaisir si longtemps oublié.

Mais soudainement, Klaus se figea en sentant sous sa paume une longue cicatrice horizontale, ne comprenant d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. Stefan ne la possédait pas la dernière fois, donc qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant ces trois dernières années ?

Klaus sentit gronder au fond de lui une colère noire dévastatrice rien qu'à l'idée qu'un individu ait eu l'impertinence de porter la main sur sa propriété. Mais d'un autre côté, son esprit rationnel lui murmurait qu'un truc clochait dans cette histoire, car même dans l'hypothèse où Stefan s'était battu contre un autre vampire, ou une autre créature surnaturelle, son corps aurait dû se régénérer instantanément et effacer toute trace de séquelles qu'il aurait récoltées lors du combat. Alors par quel enchantement la cicatrice n'avait-elle pas disparu ? En plus, Klaus sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas récente.

Stefan scruta Klaus, ne saisissant pas pour quelle raison il était figé telle une statue de marbre et avait l'air de réfléchir profondément. Puis, subitement, il se souvint avec effroi en pâlissant de sa cicatrice sur son ventre. Depuis le temps il l'avait totalement oubliée, s'étant habitué à l'avoir. Merde, parfois il était vraiment un con, comment avait-il pu omettre une telle chose ? Franchement, la présence de Klaus lui retournait l'esprit, lui faisant complètement oublier les choses les plus importantes qui régissaient sa vie à présent. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui dans l'immédiat, et qu'il le foute dehors, avant que Klaus n'ait le malheur de découvrir un autre de ses secrets. Heureusement qu'il avait rangé la maison deux heures avant d'entamer la vaisselle.

Stefan espérait de toute son âme que Klaus ne lui poserait pas de questions indiscrètes concernant sa cicatrice. Il était sur le point de le repousser quand brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit totalement tandis que des pas mal assurés coursaient en direction du lieu où ils étaient. Stefan eut la sensation que le glas venait de sonner. Son visage se décomposa sous l'horreur : ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde allait se produire dans quelques secondes sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Klaus, entendant les pas, fit volte-face vers la porte de la cuisine, supposant avec exaspération qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ce crétin de Damon, toujours à se pointer lorsqu'on ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Pourtant, en écoutant plus attentivement les pas, il fut surpris de déduire que c'était plutôt ceux d'un enfant en bas âge d'après sa manière de courir, et non ceux de Damon comme il l'avait supposé plus tôt.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'hybride en voyant un petit garçon âgé d'environ deux ans apparaître, aux cheveux bruns soigneux avec des mèches blondes aux bouts coupés courts, des yeux vairons l'un émeraude, l'autre bleu azur, une peau pâle. Les traits de son visage étaient anglais aristocrates tout comme lui, il portait autour du cou, qui était parsemé de quelques grains de beauté, un pendentif en crystal bleu, et avait en main un petit ourson brun aux yeux noirs.

L'enfant était habillé d'un petit bermuda cargo vert olive, un tee-shirt uni gris, avec des baskets basses deep. Ne portant aucun intérêt à Klaus, le petit garçon trotta vers Stefan en souriant joyeusement. Le vampire repoussa brusquement Klaus qui s'écarta sans prononcer un seul mot, trop éberlué. Stefan réceptionna le petit garçon, le mettant sur sa hanche, et il l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fit très plaisir à ce dernier qui passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Pa', j'ai fait une chouette promenade avec tonton, s'exprima gaiement l'enfant, les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Je suis content pour toi, mon ange, répondit tendrement Stefan, omettant complètement la présence de Klaus dans la pièce.

Le vampire avait l'habitude d'oublier totalement tout ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il avait son fils entre ses bras qui lui racontait ce qu'il avait vécu, ou était en sa compagnie simplement. Stefan pouvait passer des heures entières à écouter sa voix enfantine, innocente, ou à le regarder affectueusement jouer. Plus rien n'existait pour lui, seul son ange avait de l'importance à ses yeux. D'après Damon il était totalement gaga devant son fils, le considérant comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Klaus avait tressailli, n'arrivant pas à y croire, quand le petit garçon avait appelé spontanément Stefan son papa. L'hybride s'était senti perdu, et n'aimait absolument pas ce genre de sensation : il avait une sainte horreur de ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Son cerveau carburait à deux cents à l'heure, cherchant à savoir coûte que coûte pourquoi cet enfant appelait ainsi le vampire. Aux dernières nouvelles, Stefan n'avait pas de progéniture, sinon, évidement il l'aurait déjà su. Surtout, ce qui gênait le plus l'hybride, qui l'avait le plus frappé, et qui paraissait assez saugrenu, c'était que le petit garçon lui ressemblait énormément, lui donnant l'impression de se revoir plus jeune si on faisait abstraction des cheveux bruns et de l'œil émeraude. Justement, Klaus pouvait très bien voir que le reste ressemblait trait pour trait à Stefan. L'originel pouvait jurer sans se tromper que le petit garçon était un mélange d'eux.

Mais une telle chose ne pouvait pas être possible. Et puis d'abord, comment se faisait-il que l'enfant leur ressemblait à ce point ? Un truc n'allait pas dans cette histoire : si jamais Stefan avait été avec une femme, Klaus aurait pensé spontanément que l'enfant était d'eux. Justement, le hic était que le vampire était un homme, donc il était impossible qu'il ait pu enfanter leur enfant dans ce cas. Il était très bien connu que les vampires étaient des êtres stériles, donc cette hypothèse devait être écartée dans l'immédiat. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un autre raisonnement qui tiendrait la route, et qui serait logique. Cela commençait à agacer grandement Klaus.

Décidant que le mieux était d'interroger le concerné au lieu d'imaginer des hypothèses saugrenues dans sa tête, Klaus était sur le point de prendre la parole, mais au même moment, Damon fit son entrée dans le salon, vêtu d'une chemise noire cintrée dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts, un jean sombre, avec des chaussures noires. Si Klaus n'avait pas déjà une préférence pour Stefan, il aurait trouvé sans aucun doute que Damon était un bel homme, ténébreux, en omettant bien sûr son côté impulsif, casse-pieds, chiant, insupportable. Heureusement, l'originel avait jeté son dévolu sur le cadet, qui était plus réfléchi, généreux, attentionné envers les gens qu'il aimait, et défendait tel un lion ses amis contre lui, ce qui faisait grandement rire l'hybride.

Oui, Klaus préférait mille fois Stefan à Damon.

L'aîné des Salvatore se pétrifia sur place en écarquillant ses yeux gris en découvrant Klaus. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'hybride renifla dédaigneusement en le voyant choqué ainsi. Klaus était certain que Damon ne s'était jamais attendu un jour à le découvrir dans la cuisine de leur nouvel habitat. Mais que Damon le veuille ou non, il était bel et bien là, et il devrait faire avec que ça lui plaise ou non : son avis n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Stefan, remarquant Damon, se rappela au passage de la présence de Klaus, qui n'avait rien raté de l'arrivée imprévue de son fils. Putain, maintenant l'originel devait se poser des tas de questions sur la ressemblance frappante entre lui et son fils. Son karma était réellement pourri, ou c'était juste le ciel qui le punissait d'avoir caché la vérité à l'hybride. Loin de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, le petit garçon afficha un large sourire en voyant son tonton, très fier de lui d'être parvenu à la maison avant ce dernier.

Dire que Damon était choqué était un euphémisme : il avait la désagréable sensation que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Klaus ici dans leur nouvelle maison, Damon aurait éclaté de rire. Pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Klaus était bien présent et le toisait de manière hautaine, comme il avait la sale habitude de le faire.

Damon se demandait si son jeune frère avait révélé son secret au psychopathe de service, mais en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de Stefan, il en déduit que la réponse était non. Franchement, son cadet avait le don inné de s'attirer des ennuis. Quelle idée invraisemblable, ou plutôt quelle mouche l'avait piqué, pour qu'il ait eu envie de coucher avec Klaus ? Comme d'habitude, il revenait à Damon de le sortir de se merdier, mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucune bonne idée en tête. Surtout que la présence de son neveu dans le lieu n'aidait pas beaucoup. Damon fit donc un signe discret de la tête à son frère pour qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Bien entendu, rien n'échappait au regard vif du grand Klaus, qui plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard furibond, n'étant pas d'accord.

\- Klaus, il faut qu'on discute entre nous, et avec la présence de Chad ça ne sera pas facile. Donc Stefan va le ramener dans leur chambre, pour qu'on puisse discuter plus librement, annonça Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Klaus hocha la tête pour signaler son approbation, retenant au passage que le nom du petit garçon était Chad. C'était un nom assez répondu en Amérique, pourtant l'hybride trouvait qu'il allait à merveille à l'enfant. Chad, pas content qu'on ne désire pas sa présence, bouda en affichant une petite boue enfantine et en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse, et son papa en fut attendri. Stefan souhaitait garder son fils dans ses bras, néanmoins il ne serait pas judicieux de discuter en face de lui.

\- Mon cœur, que dirais-tu de me faire un beau dessin que j'accrocherai sur le mur de notre chambre ? fit le vampire.

À la mention du mot dessin, les yeux de Chad s'illuminèrent instantanément et il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Stefan le gratifia d'un baiser sur le front, et marcha vers l'escalier qui menait vers leur chambre, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Klaus qui avait noté mentalement que comme lui, l'enfant était passionné par le dessin, un autre point qui confirmait que Chad était peut-être son fils. Maintenant il allait enfin avoir des explications des frères Salvatore, et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tenter de le rouler. Sinon, ils risqueraient de s'en mordre les doigts et de le regretter amèrement.

À suivre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Une review pour savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Réchauffe mon cœur glacé

**Chapter:** Chapter III

**Couple: **Klaus and Stefan mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Beta: **Noémie

…**...**

Chapter III : le pacte

Après le départ de Stefan et Chad, les deux hommes s'étaient déplacés vers le salon qui était relativement petit ; il était construit avec des briques aux couleurs boisées, l'endroit était chaleureux et convivial, possédant un canapé et deux fauteuils, une petite table basse en bois massif sculptée à la main que Damon avait achetée d'un antiquaire au village, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Stefan était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux quand son grand frère les avait assemblés. La bibliothèque se trouvait derrière le canapé et possédait les mêmes fresques que la table basse, et contenait de vieux livres ainsi que des livres illustrés pour enfants. Il y avait aussi une petite cheminée en briques : les frères Salvatore s'en servaient uniquement en hiver. Au-dessus d'elle étaient posés plusieurs cadres représentant les habitants de la petite maisonnette. Sur l'un des cadres on pouvait voir l'arrière du jardin sous un beau soleil printanier, Stefan souriant de bonheur à l'objectif en tenant dans ses bras un Chad bébé observant autour de lui avec émerveillement, tandis que Damon grimaçait de dégoût, fixant quelque chose droit devant lui à côté de son frère. Sur un autre on voyait un paysage recouvert par un épais manteau de neige, Stefan tirant puérilement la langue à un très bel homme qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer âgé d'environ la trentaine, grand de taille, musclé avec modération, des cheveux lisses noirs comme l'ébène coiffés en brosse, un visage aux longs cils noirs, un nez grec, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres charnues rouges comme des cerises, des yeux ambre farouches qui regardaient avec tendresse le cadet des Salvatore, portant une tenue tout en noir avec un long manteau lui donnant un air mystérieux, énigmatique.

Klaus, qui était près de la cheminée, crispait les poings de fureur, fulminait, détaillant minutieusement le cadre de ses yeux bleu azur, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme en noir : il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il en déduisit que le vampire l'avait sûrement rencontré pendant ces trois dernières années. Il remarqua que les yeux de l'homme avaient une lueur de désir : l'originel eut la certitude que celui-ci avait des vues sur son Stefan rien que par la façon dont il le regardait. Ça lui sautait aux yeux, et le pire était de ne pas savoir l'identité de son rival. Car oui, il le considérait comme tel à présent ; il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ses intentions envers le cadet des Salvatore.

Malheureusement pour lui, Klaus n'avait nullement l'intention de lui céder le vampire. Stefan était **à lui ;** s'il était venu spécialement ici en mettant sa vie en péril ainsi que celle de sa famille par la même occasion, c'était dans le seul but de récupérer son amant. Alors ce n'était pas un pauvre type qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les pattes : la partie était gagnée d'avance selon l'originel.

L'hybride, énervé par la vue de la photo au risque de perdre son sang-froid inutilement puisque l'objet de son énervement n'était pas là, reporta ses yeux assombris par la colère sur les autres cadres. Sur ces derniers, Klaus vit plusieurs petits dessins enfantins aux couleurs vives encadrés avec soin, sûrement par Stefan. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait des dessins de Chad : ils laissaient entrevoir la joie qu'avait prise l'enfant en les dessinant. Malgré son jeune âge, ses illustrations étaient magnifiques aux yeux de l'originel, car elles dévoilaient le talent de l'enfant. D'après l'hybride, il suffirait que Chad soit pris en main par quelqu'un d'expérimenté, et il deviendrait certainement un très grand artiste dans le futur, si jamais Chad avait le désir de l'être évidemment.

Damon, lui, buvait tranquillement un verre de Scotch, installé nonchalamment sur le canapé, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il ne quittait pas un instant du regard l'originel, et sur son visage était né un sourire moqueur. Lorsque l'aîné des Salvatore avait senti l'énervement de Klaus devant la photo, Damon avait été tenté de lui dire qu'il s'agissait du nouvel amant de son jeune frère, que c'était l'amour fou entre eux, pour que ses paroles aient plus d'impact sur Klaus. Mais il s'était tu à la dernière minute, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement apporter des problèmes supplémentaires à Stefan.

Le regard pesant de Damon sur sa personne avait le don d'agacer sérieusement Klaus, qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte : que Stefan fasse enfin son retour pour le confronter sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu. L'originel se retenait avec peine de ne pas envoyer valser l'aîné des Salvatore sur un mur quelconque du salon. Klaus s'interrogea avec lassitude : par quel miracle allait-il bien pouvoir supporter la présence de Damon quand celui-ci viendrait vivre avec Stefan dans le lieu où sa famille et lui se terraient en ce moment ? Il se questionna au passage sur ce qui plaisait à Elijah chez cet énergumène : soit son frère n'avait aucun goût en la matière, soit, ce qui était plus probable,l'aîné des Mikaelson se laissait pitoyablement aveugler par la beauté ténébreuse de Damon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Stefan franchit l'embrassure de la porte du salon, le visage fermé. Après avoir emmené son fils dans la chambre, il lui avait donné des feuilles blanches et des crayons de couleurs. Le vampire était ressorti de la chambre un large sourire aux lèvres, ayant eu un grand câlin de la part de Chad. Mais Stefan l'avait perdu quand il était arrivé en bas, se souvenant de la présence de Klaus chez lui. Il aurait tant aimé rester auprès de son fils pour pouvoir échapper à la confrontation qui l'attendait dans le salon. Malgré tout, il était l'heure de dire la vérité à Klaus concernant sa paternité, bien qu'il soit un peu tôt pour le vampire, qui ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le faire.

Stefan fut à nouveau plaqué sur un mur à une vitesse vampirique et n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf. La rencontre entre son dos et la surface fut si brutale qu'il lâcha un râle de douleur : il commençait vraiment à en avoir ras-le-bol d'être plaqué à tout bout de champ sur des surfaces planes par l'originel. Klaus le jaugeait d'un regard menaçant en l'empoignant à lui faire très mal par le col de son tee-shirt.

\- Maintenant que tu as fini de jouer à la maman poule, tu as intérêt à me donner des explications valables sur ce que j'ai vu, tonna l'hybride d'une voix froide.

\- Il va tout te dire, mais avant toute chose, lâche-le, intervint Damon en venant vers eux après avoir déposé son verre sur la table basse.

Klaus le fusilla du regard,n'appréciant pas son intervention qui était assez mal choisie,mais lâcha quand même Stefan à contre cœur. L'originel ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de lui, ancrant ses yeux bleu azur dans les siens dans le but de l'intimider et de lui déconseiller de lui mentir si l'envie l'en prenait. L'atmosphère se refroidit autour d'eux et la tension était palpable.

Stefan, ajustant son tee-shirt, jeta un coup d'œil vers son grand frère pour y chercher du courage et du réconfort pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, tout en s'écartant un peu de son bourreau qui lui lança une œillade assassine. Damon l'encourageaen faisant un de ses clins d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel devant leur manège,le qualifiant mentalement de futilité, attendant avec impatience les explications de son amant d'un soir. Son subconscient lui murmurait que Chad était bel et bien son fils, mais l'hybride n'avait pas assez d'éléments en main pour le concevoir pour l'instant. Klaus s'extirpa de ses pensées en entendant la voix tendue de Stefan.

\- Avant de débuter mon récit, j'aimerais que nous passions un pacte magique toi et moi.

Klaus le fixa, dubitatif, en arquant un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête de la part de son Stefan. Un sourire lugubre naquit sur ses lèvres vermeilles sous les regards perdus des deux frères.

\- Tu oublies une chose primordiale, mon cher Stefan !

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit ce dernier, la boule au ventre.

\- Je peux avoir recours à l'hypnose pour savoir ce que je désire !

\- Justement, c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que nous fassions un pacte !

\- Et qui te dit que je vais l'accepter ?

\- Parce que tout simplement je te le rappelles-tu que tu m'avais accordé un souhait ?

Klaus hocha la tête de haut en bas, incrédule, se souvenant parfaitement de quel souhait il était question. L'hybride l'avait complètement oublié depuis le temps, mais pas le vampire apparamment. Klaus lui avait proposé de réaliser un de ses souhaits sur un coup de tête, en voyant le vampire très mélancolique après seulement deux jours de leur escapade dans le Tennessee. Stefan ne l'avait pas cru au départ, sachant que Klaus ne respectait jamais sa parole. Alors l'hybride lui avait juré fermement sur son honneur de Mikaelson, mais sur le moment, le vampire n'avait eu aucun souhait en tête, et lui avait dit qu'il le conserverait pour un moment propice.N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, et voulant tenir sa promesse, Klaus prit la parole.

\- Soit, faisons ce pacte, mais il y a intérêt pour toi qu'il y ait pas d'entourloupe, consentit l'originel.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur le visage de Stefan : cela fit rater un battement de cœur à Klaus en fissurant un peu la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps; pour un tel sourire il était prêt à accomplir toutes les volontés de son Stefan, même si cela le ferait passer pour un faible aux yeux des autres. Sur le coup, Klaus réalisa avec effroi que le vampire était devenu sa plus grande faiblesse. Il se jura de tout faire pour que le concerné ne soit jamais au courant. De plus, une idée diabolique germa dans sa tête.

\- Mais, il y a une condition à la clef.

Stefan perdit immédiatement son sourire et crispa fortement les poings de frustration à la tirade de Klaus. Bon sang, ça aurait été trop beau si l'hybride avait accepté sans rien exiger en retour, souhait ou pas. Damon lança un regard noir au bourreau de son frère qui ne cilla même pas, redoutant en quoi consisterait sa condition, mais il était certain qu'il s'agirait d'un truc tordu : il n'en serait pas autrement avec l'hybride.

\- Ma condition est que tu viennes vivre avec moi, et bien entendu tu passeras tes nuits dans **mon lit**, reprit Klaus, un rictus cruel aux lèvres.

Il jubilait intérieurement du fil que prenait la conversation, heureux d'obtenir aussi facilement l'objet de son désir, imaginant d'avance tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir outrageusement une fois dans son lit au milieu de ses draps de soie noirs.

\- Hors de question, répliqua virulemment Damon d'un ton froid.

Jamais Stefan n'irait vivre chez ce psychopathe vieux de mille ans, dans son lit de surcroit, et puis quoi encore ! Ça serait comme l'envoyer à l'abattoiren signant son arrêt de mort. C'était son rôle de grand frère de préserver l'innocence de Stefan, même si celui-ci avait déjà fait des galipettes avec Klaus.

L'originel le foudroya du regard : de quoi se mêlait cet abruti ? Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis dans cette histoire, il s'était adressé personnellement à Stefan.

\- J'accepte !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Damon, sidéré.

\- Es-tu devenu sourd ? Il a dit qu'il acceptait, se moqua Klaus en souriant sadiquement.

\- Comprends-moi Damon, je dois penser à Chad, s'expliqua Stefan en retenant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Oui, pour préserver le bonheur de son fils qui n'avait pas à souffrir injustement dans cette histoire pour les erreurs qu'avait commises son papa, Stefan était prêt à endurer sans rechigner toutes les pires situations, même finir dans le lit de Klaus, ce qui ne gênait pas une partie de lui qu'il préférait ignorer pour son propre bien. Le vampire n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre Klaus loin de ce village qu'il avait appris à aimer au bout de trois ans. Malgré tout, il avait l'espoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'originel se lasserait de lui, jetant son dévolu sur une autre personne, et lui rendrait sa liberté pour continuer à mener une vie paisible avec son fils et son frère. Mais une petite voix se mit à murmurer ces mots dans sa tête, le refroidissant :

_« Tu es vraiment naïf mon pauvre, au point de ne pas être réaliste : il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que quand Klaus apprendra la vérité, il ne te laissera jamais emmener Chad loin de lui ? Que tu le veuilles ou non,tu es coincé sans un moyen de t'échapper, à moins que tu conçoives de laisser ton fils derrière toi.»_

Hors de question, jamais il ne pourrait vivre loin de son fils, et d'un autre côté, que ressentirait Chad, lorsqu'il saurait ce que représente l'originel pour lui ?

Son grand frère cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous le choc. Il concevait qu'il puisse accepter pour le bien de son fils, qui passait avant toute chose. Mais de là à se jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup, il n'adhérait absolument pas. Malgré tout, il était de son devoir de le soutenir quelle que soit sa décision. Pourtant, Damon se promit solennellement de trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Damon, va le chercher, ajouta Stefan en regardant son grand frère.

L'aîné, devinant à quoi son jeune frère faisait référence, s'éclipsa à la vitesse vampirique en direction de sa chambre, puis il revint une minute plus tard en tenant en main un vieux grimoire en cuir illustré de runes anciennes aux pages jaunies, ainsi qu'une dague. Damon se plaça au côté de son frère, ouvrant le grimoire. On pouvait voir que toutes les pages étaient vierges. Klaus fixait suspicieusement le grimoire et la dague. Au cours de sa longue existence, il avait appris que les pactes magiques étaient incassables, au risque d'y perdre la vie, donc il avait eu pour règle de ne jamais passer un pacte magique avec qui que ce soit . Mais maintenant, il venait de briser cette fameuse règle, et l'originel espérait que le prix à payer ne serait pas trop lourd. Stefan se saisit de la dague en s'adressant à Klaus.

\- Le pacte consiste à nous entailler la paume de la main et à la poser sur la page pour y laisser nos empreintes en récitant ces paroles _« par cet acte, moi…, je m'engage à subir toute conséquence si je ne respecte pas les termes du pacte »._

\- En quoi consistentces termes ? s'enquit l'hybride d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Les termes sont les suivants :tu ne vas jamais user de l'hypnose sur moi ni sur Damon pour nous contraindre à quoi que ce soit, et quoi que je t'apprenne tu ne vas jamais me séparer de mon fils !

En ce qui concernait la contrainte,Klaus pouvait aisément comprendre, mais pas l'autre terme qu'il le surprenait assez. Il plongea son regard dans celui du vampire : séparer Chad et Stefan ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, donc il était assez étonné que Stefan en ait peur. Klaus faisait plein de choses immorales dans sa vie, mais de là à éloigner un père de son fils… Ça n'avait jamais été dans son programme. À moins que ce soit dans la nécessité, mais il n'en était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Réchauffe mon cœur glacé

**Chapitre:** Chapitre IV

**Couple **Klaus et Stefan mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Beta: **Noémie

Un grand merci pour vos reviews.

**... ...**

Chapter IV: Les chevaliers des ténèbres

Quelque part en Ecosse, plus précisément en haut d'une immense colline entourée d'une imposante forêt que les rayons de l'astre lunaire peinaient à éclairer à cause de l'épaisseur de la végétation, se dressait majestueusement un manoir de style gothique, possédant une tour centrale surmontée d'un pinacle, et des gargouilles décorant les balcons. La demeure dégageait une atmosphère lugubre, sombre, à vous glacer le sang : personne n'osait s'aventurer dans ce lieu, à moins d'être téméraire, fou, ou suicidaire. Une légende était née à propos de ce manoir, transmise de génération en génération par les villageois vivant à quelques kilomètres de la forêt.

La légende rapportait que le manoir était habité par des êtres maléfiques depuis plusieurs décennies, suite à une malédiction jetée sur eux par Lucifer en personne, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. La malédiction consistait à se nourrir exclusivement de chaire humaine fraîche, raffolant surtout de celles des vierges et des nouveau-nés, qui étaient plus purs. De nos jours personne n'avait encore pu voir à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler, mais certains villageois s'étaient vantés auprès des autres de les avoir entrevus de loin, pendant une nuit. Car c'était des êtres de la nuit, ils avaient rapporté que ces êtres avaient une apparence humaine, qu'il s'agissait de trois hommes par leur morphologie, les décrivant grands de taille, d'une stature musclée, chacun était vêtu d'une longue cape à capuche noire couvrant la totalité de leur visage, ayant aussi au visage un masque noir avec trois griffes grises, ne laissant entrevoir que leur yeux rouge carmin d'une froideur glaciale servant sûrement à hypnotiser leur proie. Il émanait d'eux une aura noire, dévastatrice, menaçante, à vous pétrir sur place.

Il était connu par tout le village que ces êtres maléfiques ne descendaient expressément au village que lors des pleines lunes dans le but de chasser pour se nourrir parce que, étrangement, c'était seulement à ces périodes qu'ils se nourrissaient allégrement, et jamais en dehors, comme s'ils suivaient une espèce de rituel connu que par eux. Heureusement pour les pauvres habitants, qui n'avaient pas à s'en plaindre, même s'il y avait beaucoup de victimes à déplorer après leur funeste passage. Donc pendant ces fameuses nuits, d'une génération à l'autre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se barricader dans leur maison, se serrant les uns contre les autres, tremblant de peur de la tête aux pieds, priant fervemment le seigneur de les protéger du mal qui sévissait dans le village. Seul les plus inconscients étaient hors de chez eux, ou ceux qui étaient plus courageux souhaitant les tuer afin qu'ils puissent vivre enfin en paix, sans avoir peur de finir comme repas. Bien qu'ils soient braves, cela ne servait à rien, puisque dans leur quête ils perdaient tous la vie : personne ne survivait après avoir fait la connaissance de ces êtres. Alors au lever du soleil il n'y avait plus de trace d'eux, emportés au fin fond de l'enfer, et il ne restait plus à leur famille qu'à pleurer leur mort, car il n'en était pas autrement, puisqu'on ne retrouvait jamais leur dépouille.

De ce fait, les habitants vivant à proximité de ce maudit manoir vivaient constamment la peur au ventre, craignant de perdre lors des pleines lunes leur vie ou celle d'un membre de leur famille, les autorités étant dans l'incapacité de leur venir en aide contre ces êtres surnaturels. De toute manière que pourraient-ils faire contre eux ? À part bien sûr mourir il faut se savoir vaincu et rendre les armes, lorsqu'on est face à un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant que soi. Même si les villageois avaient aussi la possibilité de déménager pour fuir, ils ne voulaient pas s'en aller loin de la demeure qui les avait vus naître, grandir, où surtout avaient vécu leurs ancêtres avant eux, sans oublier que c'était dans le cimetière du village qu'ils reposaient en paix, ayant eux aussi vécu sous le fléau de cette malédiction.

Dans une pièce du fameux manoir était assis de façon décontractée un homme dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, ayant croisé sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche, et faisait tournoyer un verre de scotch devant lui, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Un vieux parchemin jauni par le temps était posé sur ses genoux. L'homme le parcourait avidement des yeux, les plissant par moment lorsqu'il lisait des passages qui lui déplaisaient.

Il était âgé d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, d'une taille moyenne, d'une carrure musclée, des cheveux poivrés ondulés aplatis soigneusement en arrière, un visage un peu rectangulaire ridé par le temps n'exprimant aucune émotion, des yeux marron pénétrants, une peau pâle sans défaut. Vêtu d'un chic costume sombre, l'homme était d'une prestance royale, et il émanait de lui une puissante aura, autoritaire, menaçante.

La pièce était en fait un bureau, l'endroit avait une architecture orientale, possédant un tapis persan aux arabesques rougeâtres. Sur une superbe table de travail trônaient plusieurs parchemins, certains scellés tandis que d'autres non, un pieu blanc, une énorme épée à tête de dragon rangée dans un fourreau noir, trois vieux grimoires, et enfin des fioles qui contenaient un liquide violet. En face de la table de travail se trouvaient deux fauteuils de cuir noir.C'était dans l'un d'eux que l'homme était assis. Derrière le bureau, il y avait une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin extérieur, paraissant ne plus être entretenu depuis plusieurs années, le mur de droite était caché par des rayonnages de livres poussiéreux rangés dans une armoire vitrée. Des tableaux recouverts par des toiles d'araignées datant de différentes époques étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce, la saleté recouvrait chaque recoin de la pièce, démontrant de cette manière qu'elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis très longtemps, voire même plusieurs années, mais cela ne semblait nullement gêner le maître des lieux.

Soudain on toqua à la voix froide de l'homme s'éleva dans l'air accordant la permission d'entrer. Il ne quitta pas un instant du regard le parchemin, continuant sa lecture, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit le son de la fermeture de la porte, et des pas fluides s'arrêter en face de lui. Devant lui se tenait fièrement un homme masqué dégageant une aura sombre, derrière son dos se trouvaient en ligne deux autres hommes masqués également.

Les trois inconnus étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, avec une longue cape noire possédant des détails argentés à capuche qui couvraient la totalité de leur visage ils portaient aussi des gants en cuir, ainsi qu'un masque avec trois griffes grises qui dévoilait seulement leurs yeux. Et chacun possédait une lourde épée à tête de loup rangée dans un fourreau noir accroché à leurs dos, ainsi que trois petites dagues en argent accrochées à leurs cuisses. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils étaient sûrement des guerriers ou des mercenaires.

Le premier inconnu avait des yeux bleu turquoise hautains, perçants. Il était plus grand de taille par rapport à ses deux acolytes, et il était d'une carrure plutôt imposante, avec de larges épaules. Les deux autres avaient étrangement la même taille, la même carrure,les mêmes yeux d'un gris acier vifs, déstabilisants, pénétrants comme s'ils pouvaient sonder votre âme en un seul regard. Par leurs ressemblances frappantes, on pouvait supposer sans se tromper qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Le premier inconnu s'avança, semblant être le leader il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme assis, alors que ses compagnons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce de leur place, restant le dos droit tels des statues de marbre. La voix grave, froide de l'inconnu s'éleva dans la pièce. Le maître des lieux le fixa avec intensité, ayant une petite lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.

\- Maître, nous sommes vraiment ravis que vous fassiez votre retour parmi nous en sortant enfin de votre long sommeil forcé.

\- Il en est de même pour moi, et cela n'est dû qu'à vous, mes chers chevaliers des ténèbres ! Je vais enfin pourvoir reprendre mes plans là où je les avais laissés.

\- Et nous sommes là pour les concrétiser, maître !

\- Justement, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez appris sur les agissements de notre cible principale ?

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés à ce propos, mais ce que je vais vous apprendre risque de vous déplaire énormément.

L'homme plissa fortement les yeux,resserrant sa prise sur le verre qui se fissura un peu sous sa force qui n'avait rien d'humaine, se doutant qu'il n'allait absolument pas apprécier la suite de la conversation. Malgré tout, il savait pertinemment dans son for intérieur qu'il ne devait pas tenir rigueur à ses chevaliers, car la cible en question n'était pas comme le commun des mortels. Ensuite, ses chevaliers avaient toujours accompli avec brio sans bavure les missions qu'il leur confiait, comme les parfaits chevaliers des ténèbres qu'ils étaient : tuer, assassiner, détruire, ne laissant à chaque fois derrière eux que leur empreinte qui était d'imprégner sur le mur une tête de mort, usant du sang de la victime. Ils étaient assez connus parmi tous les êtres surnaturels, bien qu'ils ne les aient jamais vus en vrai, puisque aucune personne ne pouvait témoigner, perdant la vie dès qu'ils se présentaient devant lui. De plus La victime n'avait pas même le temps de les entrevoir avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La plupart des victimes murmuraient avant de mourir qu'ils étaient des envoyés de Satan venus les emporter dans leur dernière demeure. Le maître des lieux était très fier d'eux, ils étaient la plus belle chose qu'il ait crée sur terre, donc il était normal qu'il en soit ainsi, puisque l'homme avait passé énormément de temps à les perfectionner, voire des années entières, à les entraîner, les rendre invincibles, après bien sûr les avoir transformés auparavant, leur ôtant leur humanité à tout jamais. Ensuite, l'homme leur avait fait boire des potions concoctées par les meilleures sorcières dans le but d'accroître leur puissance, la dé ses potions avaient eu un effet secondaire sur eux au fil du temps :elles les avaient obligés à se nourrir exclusivement de chaire humaine lors des périodes de pleine lune, en plus du sang qu'ils buvaient déjà suite à leur transformation. Leur organisme ne supportait plus d'autre nutriment. Si jamais ils avaient l'audace d'aller à l'encontre de ça, ils souffraient atrocement, hurlant de douleur pendant des mois entiers, les rendant inoffensifs.

Ensuite cet effet secondaire assez spécial réveillait leurs plus bas instincts : ils étaient plus prédateurs, plus féroces, sans pitié, mais l'homme n'avait pas eu à son plaindre, se moquant que ses chevaliers des ténèbres aient à tuer de pauvres humains pour se nourrir le sort de ces êtres inférieurs lui était complètement égal, au moins ils servaient à quelque chose pour une fois selon lui. Ne voyant que de la perfection en eux, sans un seul défaut, il avait gardé jalousement leur existence secrète, les cachant à sa très chère famille, qui risquait de ne pas le comprendre. À ses yeux ils étaient son arme secrète, ne faisant appel à eux que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, ou qu'il lui était impossible d'accomplir cette mission lui-même. Dès leur création, il leur avait ordonné de vivre dans ce manoir sa famille n'avait jamais su pour l'existence de cette demeure, qu'il avait acquise en tuant le propriétaire, qui n'était un simple humain.

Mais depuis son réveil, une personne qui lui était très précieuse avait appris pour leur existence ainsi que pour le manoir. Au début celle-ci fut très sceptique à leur propos, disant qu'ils menaçaient l'équilibre du monde, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les créer, lui en voulant de lui avoir caché un tel secret, mais celle-ci avait changé d'avis en cédant face à ses arguments solides. Surtout que c'était grâce à la traitrise d'un membre de sa famille qu'il était très cher à cette personne. Celle-ci avait juré de l'anéantir de ses propres mains, pour lui faire regretter amèrement sa conduite envers eux. Il avait accepté à contre cœur qu'elle se charge du traitre car l'homme aurait plutôt aimé s'occuper de son cas lui-même, ayant déjà en tête la manière dont il allait agir. En premier il allait tuer toutes les personnes qui étaient chères à ses yeux, ensuite il allait s'occuper de son cas en le torturant de toutes les façons imaginables à lui en faire perdre l'esprit, et pour terminer il lui ôterait la vie douloureusement. La haine qu'il ressentait pour ce traitre était tellement forte qu'elle lui brûlait les entrailles. Il aurait dû le tuer dès l'instant où il avait su ce qu'il était : un bâtard, une erreur de la nature, mais bon tout cela était le passé.

Il coupa court à ses souvenirs jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment de les ressasser,et fit signe à son interlocuteur de poursuivre.

\- Comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné, nous avons gardéun œil sur la cible, sans rien entreprendre contre elle comme vous l'aviez expressément exigé, la suivant partout à chacun de ses déplacements sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, afin de découvrir son point faible, ou en occurrence une personne, qui serait susceptible d'être très précieuse à ses yeux. Au fil de la filature, il y a quatre ans, la cible était aidée étroitement par un vieux druide, vivant en ermite dans une montagne au Brésil. Nous n'avons aucune idée du procédé dont a usé la cible pour obtenir l'accord du druide pour lui venir en aide. Le résultat est qu'à eux deux, ils ont réussi l'exploit de briser la malédiction de la pierre de lune au bout d'un mois, lors d'une soirée de pleine nuit. À cause d'un sort protégeant les alentours de l'habitat du druide, il nous a été impossible de nous approcher d'eux, donc nous n'avons pas la moindre idée decomment ils s'y sont pris pour la briser. Nous avons seulement senti un fort impact prévenant de la nouvelle puissance acquise par la cible, et nous avons également entendu un hurlement déchirant provenir de là-bas. Mais nous certifions qu'à présent, la cible est plus différente qu'auparavant. Sa partie loup a décuplé sa force, qui était déjà titanesque.

\- C'est normal, après tout il a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez dangereux, surprenant, mesquin, malgré la malédiction bridant son autre partie, l'interrompit l'homme d'un air pensif.

Eh bien durant son absence non voulue, il s'était déroulé des tas de choses intéressantes. Malgré ça, il avait très hâte de le revoir face à face, de voir son visage se décomposer petit à petit sous la peur qu'il lui inspirait depuis toujours, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, qui était rangée à présent de son côté, en lui désobéissant délibérément, bien qu'ils étaient au courant de sa traitrise envers lui. Il allait leur faire regretter leur choix stupide avec allégresse, la nouvelle puissance acquise du traitre ne l'arrêterait sûrement pas, au contraire c'était un challenge qu'il avait l'intention de relever avec joie. Bien entendu avant de le retrouver, il s'assurerait d'abord de trouver un moyen pour le contrer sans subir trop de dommages collatéraux. Ilavait la certitude qu'il existait un moyen de le tuer sans perdre la vie, après tout, personne sur terre n'était invincible, chacun de nous possédait un talon d'Achille. Il fallait juste qu'il le découvre, rien de plus, et enfin il aurait sa vengeance, qu'il désirait si ardemment.

\- Ensuite, nous nous sommes aperçusque la cible avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune vampire, répondant au nom de Stefan Salvatore. Ce jeune vampire avait commencé à prendre une grande place dans la vie de la cible, dès l'arrivée de la cible dans la ville de Mystic Falls, bien que Stefan Salvatore n'ait pas eu l'air apparemment de trop l'apprécier, puisque la cible s'en prenait à ses chers amis, surtout à une certaine Elena Gilbert. Malgré l'animosité flagrante que lui portait le jeune vampire, la cible, quant à elle, faisait tout pour être constamment auprès de lui, utilisant tous les moyens imaginables à sa disposition, l'emmenant en usant de la contrainte dans une escapade à travers le pays, au grand désespoir du jeune vampire. C'est lors de cette fameuse escapade qu'il y a eu le premier rapprochement disons intime entre eux. Puis sans que nous ne puissions y comprendre quelque chose, le lendemain même la cible lui a rendu sa liberté. Puis la cible est partie quelques jours à la Nouvelle Orléans, régler une affaire importante. À son retour en ville la cible est entrée dans une forte colère en apprenant que le jeune vampire avait profité de son absence pour disparaitreen compagnie de son grand frère, qui est un vampire également. Nous avons ordonné à nos sources, éparpillées un peu partout dans le monde, de pister la trace de Stefan Salvatore. Une année plus part, un courrier envoyé par l'une de nos sources nous est parvenu, annonçant que le jeune vampire était tombé enceint, résultant du rapprochement qu'il y avait eu durant l'escapade. Au début, nous avons grandement douté de la véracité du courrier, mais devant l'insistance de notre source, répétant sans cesse que c'était la stricte vérité, nous avons entrepris des recherches là-dessus, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de concret, ou portant sur le sujet, parmi tous les grimoires et les parchemins très anciens dont regorge la bibliothèque du manoir. Nous ne savons toujours pas par quel miracle la cible a pu procréer avec un simple vampire. Hier soir, notre source nous a fait parvenir la photographie de l'enfant : il s'agit d'un petit garçon âgé de deux ans. Nous supposons qu'avec l'héritage spécial de son géniteur, il doit être aussi un…

\- Es-tu entrain de prétendre que la cible a un enfant à présent ?

\- Exactement, maître.

\- Mais, comment a-t-il pu procréer, avec un vampire de surcroît ? C'est d'impossible! Surtout pour l'organisme d'un vampire mâle ! Il doit s'agir d'une méprise, une telle chose ne peut se produire dans notre monde !

L'inconnu masqué hocha la tête de haut en bas, étant du même avis que son maître : lui-même et les deux autres n'arrivaient toujours pas à admettre une telle chose,bien qu'ils aient déjà vu des choses hors normes. Mais les faits étaient là, leur cible avait bel et bien un personne ne pourrait changer ce fait.

Le maître des lieux réfléchissait à toute allure, sidéré par l'annonce, cherchant par quel moyen il aurait pu engendrer ça, étant donné qu'à sa connaissance une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite auparavant. Comment s'y était pris l'autre pour féconder un simple vampire mâle ? Aurait-il utilisé la sorcellerie ? Ou bien aurait-il trouvé une formule magique dans un vieux grimoire ?

Plein d'hypothèses toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres commencèrent à naître dans son esprit, malheureusement aucune d'elle n'était logique et ne lui convenait, ou était rationnelle. Elles étaient un peu tirées par les cheveux, et il était le genre d'homme à vouloir être sûr des faits avant de se prononcer.

En plus, apprendre la naissance de ce petit garçon le mettait dans une rage folle, comme s'il ne lui suffisait pas d'être une abomination, une erreur de la nature, et que, rien qu'avec son existence, la balance du monde était déséquilibrée, il fallait en plus qu'il ait l'impertinence de procréer un être comme lui. Par sa faute, cet enfant venait de s'ajouter dans sa liste noire : enfant ou pas, il ne devrait pas avoir de pitié de lui, il faudrait coût que coût le tuer avant qu'il ne soit capable de gérer ses pouvoirs, ainsi que son père, le jeune vampire. Car si Stefan Salvatore avait pu donner naissance, ne serait-il pas capable de le refaire à nouveau ? Il fallait toujours éradiquer le mal lorsque c'était encore possible, ne jamais trop attendre.

\- J'ai peut-être une hypothèse à vous soumettre, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr là-dessus. À mon avis, il se peut à quatre-vingts pour cent que c'est la partie loup qui est la cause de cette fécondation mystérieuse, puisque il est connu depuis la nuit des temps que les loups ont toujours eu plus de chance de procréer par rapport aux vampires, qui sont stériles, énonça une voix féminine.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant une très belle femme âgée d'environ la quarantaine, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux soyeux bruns enroulés et coupés en un carré, des yeux verts glaciaux, vêtue d'une somptueuse longue robe sombre soulignant parfaitement les courbes généreuses de son corps. À l'entende de la voix, toutes les têtes s'étaient convergées vers celle-ci à l'unisson, le maître des lieux eut un micro-sourire aux lèvres en la voyant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition parmi eux. En plus son hypothèse paraissait plausible, rationnelle, même s'il fallait encore la vérifier pour être sûr à cent pourcent. Néanmoins grâce à elle, ils pouvaient au fil des recherches aboutir à quelque chose de concret.

La femme pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce d'un pas assuré et refermala porte. Elle était entourée tel un manteau d'une puissante aura qui fit alourdir l'atmosphère soudainement. Si jamais un humain avait été présent parmi eux, il aurait suffoqué avant de s'évanouir : la constitution d'un humain n'était pas capable de supporter une telle puissance, il en était de même pour les vampires ordinaires.

La femme se plaça derechef auprès du maître des lieux, posa sa main sur le haut du fauteuil, et toisa d'un regard inquisiteur, méprisant, hautain,les trois hommes masqués, en les détaillant de la tête aux pieds, tel un scanneur. Les trois hommes ne firent aucun commentaire ou geste, craignant de subir les foudres de leur maître s'ils osaient émettre une seule remarque à son encontre, connaissant aussi parfaitement l'identité de la femme, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient en vrai. Les trois hommes étaient au courant depuis leur création par leur maître qu'elle était la plus puissante des sorcières existant sur terre. Il était très déconseillé de se la mettre à dos si on ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bien entendu, grâce aux potions qu'ils avaient ingurgitées, les trois masqués avaient la capacité de se défendre face à elle en cas de besoin, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en sortir vivant.

Après avoir fini de les détailler, la femme se désintéressa d'eux en reportant son regard sur la pièce, elle pinça fortement les lèvres de dégoût en découvrant la saleté couvrant chaque recoin de l'endroit, et elle lança un regard lourd de reproche aux trois hommes, les tenant principalement responsables de l'état de la pièce, puisque c'était eux qui vivaient ici depuis leur création, se demandant comme ils pouvaient vivre aisément ici avec autant de saleté. L'endroit ressemblait plus à une porcherie qu'à un lieu habitable. Le pire à ses yeux était que même le reste du manoir se trouvait dans le même état voire pire pour certaines parties, ne parlant même pas de l'état des jardins à l'extérieur. Elle avait déjà dû nettoyer le salon, la cuisine, la chambre à coucher, la bibliothèque,et certaines pièces, avant de revenir les rejoindre ici, optant pour s'occuper des jardins plus tard.

Soudain, la femme ferma les yeux en prononçant des incantations dans une langue très ancienne : une lumière bleutée apparut autour d'elle, et puis elle s'éparpilla dans chaque recoin de la pièce, recouvrant chaque objet, chaque chose. Ensuite elle s'évapora comme par enchantement. L'instant d'après on pouvait constater avec consternation que l'endroit brillait d'une propreté surnaturelle, de façon magique, sous le regard neutre des trois inconnus. Le maître des lieux, quant à lui, n'eut aucune expression, s'attendant un peu à ça.

La femme rouvrit les yeux, où une lueur menaçante d'un mélange entre doré et argent brillait à vous donner des sueurs froides, avant de disparaître d'un coup. Un petit sourire joyeux naquit sur son visage en constatant que la pièce était enfin propre, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Maintenant, elle pouvait discuteraisément à propos de cette histoire : de sa longue existence, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à apprendre un jour que son fils avait pu enfanter un vampire mâle. Mais ayant porté Niklaus pendant neuf mois, elle savait pertinemment que son fils était capable de tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, allant jusqu'à écraser les autres sur son passage sans remord. Disons aussi qu'elle était un peu fière qu'il ait pu briser la malédiction de la pierre de lune, même si elle ne s'était jamais un instant fait la réflexion qu'il puisse y arriver un jour. Apparemment elle s'était lourdement trompée. Quoi que fasse sa progéniture, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de continuer à les aimer comme au premier jour, ils resteraient à jamais ses petits bébés à elle.

Pourtant le temps était venu de les stoppe, et de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle n'était pas ravie de devoir tuer ses propres enfants, mais il y allait de la survie de la Terre. Par sa faute, et à cause des choix qu'elle avait faits autrefois, le monde s'était retrouvé déséquilibré. Et il devait l'être encore plus avec la naissance de cet enfant qui alourdissait encore plus la était vraiment désolée d'en arriver à de telles extrémité plus, elle avait déjà concocté la potion qu'elle utiliserait contre eux en les envoyant dans l'autre monde, leur dernière demeure, où elle les rejoindrait après avoir accompli sa mission.

Les connaissant, ils devaient se terrer quelque part, pensant lui échapper de cette maniè que, dommage pour eux, elle avait déjà en main un moyen de les retrouver sans avoir à se casser la tête. Dans pas très longtemps, le monde retrouverait à nouveau son équilibre d'autant, dès l'instant où elle mettrait la main sur sa progé oublier qu'elle avait un petit compte à régler personnellement avec Niklaus : elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il lui avaitfait.

À suivre,

Une petite review ce sur chapitre, afin que je puisse connaître vos impressions, merci !


	5. Annonce

Bonsoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce, d'abord je voudrais vous présentée mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue absence de la suite de mes fictions. La raison est que je suis tombée gravement malade depuis le mois d'Aout mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà recommencée à écrire, donc bientôt de nouveaux chapitres seront mis en ligne, merci de votre compréhension. A+++++


End file.
